Dusk and Dawn
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: The city of Miami gives way to a terrible war between vampires and werewolves. In the mist of the feuding, brutal vampire Ryan Wolfe finds an infatuating human living among the wolf tribe; but is what he is feeling a dangerous bloodlust...or something more? AU
1. Preface

**Title: **The Dawn Before The Storm

**Chapter: **1

**Fandom: **CSI: Miami/ Twilight

**Pairing(s): **Eric/Natalia, Horatio/Calleigh. Future Yelina/Jesse and Ryan/Natalia

**Rating: **K+ (contains mild adult themes and violence)

**Genre: **Sy-fy/Romance/Suspense/Action

**Summary: **_The city of Miami gives way to a terrible war between vampires and werewolves. In the mist of the feuding, brutal vampire Ryan Wolfe finds an infatuating human living among the wolf tribe; but is what he is feeling a dangerous bloodlust...or something more?_

**Author's Note: **This fic is set in an Alternate Universe from _CSI: Miami_ and _Twilight_. Some concepts from each fandom apply. Although the AU setting calls for characters behaving OOC, their core-traits will remain.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, therefore I do not profit from this written work, or the Twilight and CSI franchise.

* * *

**Prologue **

_Miami. 2012 AD_

_The once lively civilization has crumbled, now serving as a battleground to mortal enemies. The majority of Miamians have been killed or worse – changed into vampires. Some lucky few have found a safe haven among the werewolf protected Everglades. The native wolf-pack serve as humanity's last hope against the blood-covetousness vampires. The nine decade-long war has being passed down from generation to generation, has left the city in ruins and has claimed many lives – though it seems never ending._

_However, two star-crossed souls may hold the key to tranquillity. The fate of human and vampire alike depend on these two lovers' actions – and one's diminishing ability to control his lust for the other's blood._

* * *

War.

It surrounded our lives to the point that it was traditional, a part of our past, present and future. Only the tribe's eldest members could remember a time of peace, though it sounded like a fairytale. People living together in harmony, it wasn't a plausible vision among the younger generation and why would it? We've grown up in an atmosphere of terror, we live and most have died in this darkness, the only light at the end of the tunnel was the one calling them on to the next life.

The only light I could see was the cold shine of his golden eyes. The last sight I'd ever see. The eyes of a vampire.

The monsters of the world, demons that have taken and killed so many people, just like this one was about to do to me. It seemed unfair that I didn't get a life-before-my-eyes moment. That would have made it bearable, to see the tribe, my family, _Eric_ again.

_Eric, Walter, Alexx... I love you._

_Eric..._

How would he react? His imprint killed by his mortal enemy, it'd tear him apart. I hoped Walter could tell him what I wanted to – it wasn't his fault. I hoped my brother could keep him from doing anything stupid...like trying to join me.

_Eric, I love you._

"All it would take is a second; I'll make it painless for you." The monster purred, smiling as though he was doing me a favour.

But then again, a quick death was generous of him, something I could never have hoped for.

"It'll be over before you could comprehend." His voice, like a velvet knife, cut through my panic. "But tell me, little human. Are you ready to _die_?"

I'd be lying if I tried to deny being afraid in those final moments. Vampires could smell fear and though I strived to not give him the satisfaction, this monster had me at his mercy.

Mercy. Vampires didn't have mercy, only cruelty.

"Well?" he probed for an answer he already knew, a chilling smile stretching along his marble features, a spark igniting in his eyes.

He was ready. He was hungry.

I was dead.

"No." I told him; my voice seemed stronger than I certainly felt. I hoped that would make the tribe proud, to die without showing the enemy weakness.

But I doubt they'd ever find out...or find me.

He chuckled lowly, a menacing sound as he approached. I didn't dare move as his lips hovered above my neck. Escape was futile, begging was useless. If I was going to die then I would do it proudly.

He pushed closer, the cold kiss of Death pressed against my neck. He seemed to laugh again, though it sounded more like a snarl.

"Well, that's too bad Natalia...don't move."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So there you go! A Twilight themed, AU Miami fic ;) I hope you'll stick around; this chapter was just to explain the situation, but things will get very interesting in the following chapters ;)_

_Now, although this preface is in a first-person account, the rest of this story will be in narrative script._

_Reviews make penguins smile and wave ;)_

- Mel out ;D


	2. Chapter I

**I**

**A Storm Is Brewing**

* * *

No one dared move, letting the silence build. They cowered, like weaklings. Fearful of his building anger.

"Do not say that again, Saris." He snapped across the room.

Five marble bodies pressed up against the glass wall, trying to distant themselves from the pacing, furious Lieutenant. Ron remained frozen by Julia's side, awaiting a consequence for his loose tongue.

"Horatio," Ivan called, but did not dare approach. "They will return soon, you know how Tim's appetite can have him hunting for weeks." His thickly, Russian accent fell into mumbles as his leader did not accept his futile attempt at humour.

Red hair froze as his pacing ceased. Slowly, the Lieutenant looked through the many glass walls of his domain, ruby eyes resting on the midnight sky. In attempt to calm himself, Horatio distanced the current situation, looking upon the ghostly white moon and finding a distraction.

_Those infestations, those beasts must have interfered with the hunting party!_

"No," he answered lowly, a cringe-causing snarl echoing throughout the damp, musky room. "Something has happened...Calleigh would never leave me without an update for more than a week...something's wrong."

_If they have dared to harm her..._

Another growl ruptured from the Lieutenant, venom-coated fangs showing his displeasure. Thoughts of the enemy anywhere near his beloved swarmed through his mind, causing echoing snarls to form in the pit of his stomach.

"Let's not think that hastily." Tom offered, trying to save himself from the Lieutenant's infamous temper.

"Calleigh is an independent soul, she'll return when she chooses to – which I say will be soon. Considering her self-rule mingled with Tim's trickster ways, I say those two have led the group on a detour."

The silence became thicker; each occupant of the room could nearly taste it as they waited for their brooding leader to speak again. Tom was the coven's intellectual, his opinion was always highly respected by the Lieutenant.

_It's plausible,_ Horatio thought. Tim Speedle was known for his joking, laid-back ways. Responsibility meant nothing to him. The other two members of his unit, Rose and Ryan would certainly follow his influence like leashes.

But Calleigh, as freely spirited as she was, would never leave her mate to worry about her.

_It is un-like her to be selfish and leave the coven in concern._

This meant only one thing to the Lieutenant. Something was wrong.

"Ivan," he drawled, calling forth his militant advisor. In a blink, the Russian was by his side, eager to please and be spared of any fury. Worried, he watched his leader gaze out through the glass walls of their lair, deep in thought.

Mechanically, the Lieutenant turned to face him, an intimidating stare piercing through the Russian soldier.

"Prepare battle plans. If they do not return within a day – we hunt."

Ivan nodded furiously, a grin spreading across his features as he left – the thought of killing electrified his dry veins, making him feel actually alive. The sadistic in Ivan always looked for a reason to fight the wolves, especially after they murdered one of his own, Molly Sloan.

Turning away, the Lieutenant looked through the glass, waiting for his beloved to return.

Shifting nervously away from his mate's side, Ron approached. "Hey champ. That was just a joke 'bout the 'pup chow' thing-"his attempt of lightening the mood was crushed by Horatio's warning growl.

In a blur of silk blond hair, Julia moved and seized his hand, pulling him away from the unstable Lieutenant. Ron was never Horatio's favourite; the two often clashed over the simplest of ideas – Horatio usually the victor. The Lieutenant's skills in battle were only rivalled by his dark personality that craved for justice.

"It's best not to upset him," Julia whispered to her mate, leading him out of the room and to their lodgings near the back of the abandoned science lab. Tom soon followed, preferring to wait down in his morgue, a cold, steel room that he considered his scientific sanctuary.

Left alone with his long-time friend, Frank Tripp approached the Lieutenant, mimicking him and staring out the glass. Just like Horatio, he was awaiting the return of his mate, Rose. The two men sighed in their desperation, their worry for their partners was almost consuming them both.

"Don't mind Sarnoff and Saris," Frank drawled, his Southern roots showing. "Speed and Ryan are our best fighters, nothings gonna happen with them on watch."

Noticing his friend's silent, unconvinced nod, Frank sighed heavily and smirked.

"And Calleigh's a ball of fire on her own; any mutt that tries to take her will suffer a bad, _bad _death."

One deep chuckle escaped the red-haired Lieutenant, knowing his friend was right. Despite her petite frame and gentle nature, Calleigh Duquesne struck fear in the un-beating hearts of every Miamian vampire.

Before either of the men could speak, a blur of movement caught the Lieutenant's attention. Two pale figures approached the lab, swiftly and gracefully entering through the glass front doors and appearing before the duo seconds later.

The Lieutenant's smile faltered, noticing the lack of happiness on his beloved beautiful face. At close examination, crimson eyes located a small scrape on Calleigh's pale neck.

Anger charged through the Lieutenant like an electric current, echoed by his snarls directed at Ryan.

"What happened?" He growled, taking Calleigh into his arms, glaring at the younger man over her petite build. Ryan was quieter than usual, guilt forming in his golden gaze as he tore his eyes away from the cracked concrete floor.

"H," he breathed deeply, showing repentance. "I'm sorry...Speed was...he's-..." The young vampire could not finish, leaving the Lieutenant's mind to ponder the worst about his brother-like friend.

_Not Tim, do not let Tim be..._

Even the hardened, ruthless Horatio Caine could not bear to think that Tim Speedle was not alive. The beloved humours son of the coven was their best fighter, it was unfathomable to think the wolves had killed him.

Frank was suddenly by Ryan's side, grabbing his shredded shirt collar. "What about Rose?" he snapped, tearing the material in his grasp. Ryan remained silent.

"What about Rose? Where is she _Wolfe-slayer_!" The Southern vampire snarled the younger man's given name, based on his many victories in battle against the pack.

Ryan hung his head, unable to say what they all knew. Rose wasn't coming back. Horatio looked to his friend, knowing his mind was plagued with thoughts of his late partner.

"Those _animals_!" He growled out, tensing as though readying for battle. Knowing that Ryan would be his target, Horatio moved forward, placing a constricting hand on Frank's shoulder, prepared to hold him back if needed.

The second he registered the contact, Frank looked to the Lieutenant, his ruby eyes burning with hatred and angst. Every vampire present knew of, but could not sympathise with Frank's loss. The connection between mates made separation unbearable, especially when said separating veil was death.

"We must slaughter them! Slaughter each and every last one of them!"

Frank's booming snarls echoed through the abandoned lab, drawing the rest of the coven into the 'War Room'. As each entered, Horatio shot them a silencing look, making sure they would not question the suffering Southern vampire.

"What is going on? Where's Rose?" Julia entered demanding answers, fearful of her sister's absence. Horatio sighed to himself but said nothing, unable to say the words; he'd lost two of his coven to a pack of werewolves.

"Hey Wolfie, what the hell happened to you?" Ron hovered near Julia, though his crimson stare was fastened to Ryan's arm. The younger vampire responded to the taunt with a low growl, trying to use his tattered and torn clothing to cover the scar that blended with his many others. Another war-mark to add to his vast collection.

"The Alpha," he explained lowly, only for his Lieutenant's benefit. "Speed was hunting his mate, _too_ wrapped up in the hunt to realise the wolves had him surrounded. I heard him but by the time I got there it was too late...Tim was in pieces..."

Ryan's account left Horatio horrifically astonished; Ryan Wolfe-slayer was the coven's second fastest warrior, topped only by Tim Speedle. If the wolves were crafty and fast enough to out-manoeuvre two of his top generals, then they were a greater threat than he had thought.

_A threat to this coven, to Calleigh..._

"Lieutenant," Ivan called, cowering slightly as he tore the red-haired leader from his thoughts. Horatio beckoned him forward, knowing the Russian strategist had made a line of attack against the wolves.

Or else he better be able to outrun Frank, who seemed desperate to tear a body limb-from-limb, no matter who it was.

"What is it _Ivan_?" Calleigh questioned, eyes narrowing at the ruthless Russian. Horatio chuckled silently to himself, though the petite blond felt each tremor against his chest.

_Never have I known such a beauty who could show such great depths of compassion yet such fiery loathing._

Ivan was about to give a retort, before seeing the Lieutenant's warning glare. Biting his tongue, he refocused on his task. "The wolves always burn the bodies of their murders. Perhaps this will be our best window of opportunity. Every wolf and surviving tribal human will be there – we can exterminate them all in one swift strike."

Ron scoffed, earning the coven's attention. "Please, are you meaning to tell me those human-rats would risk exposing themselves to us when they've spent years crafting the Everglades into their defensive haven?"

His opinion was shared among the coven, no vampire could fathom the idea.

"He's right," Tom spoke up, instantly gathering their individual attentions. "Our lack of appearance during the day has caused a common belief that we _cannot _stand the sun. Something about combustion on connection with sunlight. Therefore, the humans believe that during the day, they are safe."

Surprise and disbelief was present on every face in the room, even the Lieutenant's. _Are the humans really this naive? To base their survival on fairytales?_

Mentally shaking himself, Horatio realised the reason why didn't matter. The fact that Ivan was right bared more importance. It would be wasteful _not_ to take this opportunity to extinguish the werewolf resistance, making Miami a vampire paradise.

_This ridiculous misconception could be used to our advantage._

"When do they usually burn the..._pieces_?" Julia asked, a hiss rippling through her voice as she referred to her lost sister as _pieces_.

"Usually at dawn." Tom answered her matter-of-factly. His scientific, old mind was unaffected by the tension and building lust for war in the room.

Keeping Calleigh close within his embrace, one hand resting naturally on her hip while hers wrapped around him, Horatio removed a set of tinted sunglasses from his suit jacket, covering his dark crimson eyes in respect of his beloved.

"Then at dawn...we hunt."

* * *

**Reviews keep H from losing his shades :)**

**- Mel out ;D**


	3. Chapter II

**II**

**In A Flash Of Lightening**

* * *

_The coldness nipped harshly at her bronze skin, chilling her to the core. Fear gripped her heart, leaving her motionless in the vegetation._

_The noises that surrounded her belonged in a horror movie. Snarling, growling, rumbles that tore through the evening darkness like angry thunder from the gods. Clashes of marble and teeth echoed nearby, as though a stone mountain was being torn apart._

_It was then she saw it, a sight that would forever haunt her. A pale, marble hand, still connected to a broken arm was left on the yellowed grass. Its owner shrieked in agony as the wolf, her saviour, tore it limb from limb till it was nothing but marble pieces._

_Slowly, still shaking from the cold and appalling fight she just witnessed, Natalia emerged from the tangle of Everglade undergrowth, approaching the large, chocolate brown wolf._

"_Eric..."_

_The wolf turned to face her, eyes melting from ice cold to an affectionate, brown warmth. His muzzle bubbled; long white razor-sharp teeth bordered a flat pink tongue that hung lazily from the side._

_Despite the situation, she smiled, knowing he was too._

_A flash of white tore through the empty sky like a meteorite, with speed that rivalled lightening. Less than a second later and it was too late. Natalia blinked and Eric was gone._

_Snarls, growls and pained whimpers exploded mere feet away. Before she could think, Natalia found herself running towards the source, knowing Eric was in danger._

"_Eric!"_

_Time seemed to freeze as she pushed the last of the thick undergrowth aside. Looming over the lifeless, large furry body was the scariest sight Natalia had ever seen._

_Pale skinned, devilish brown locks, ravenous muscles were tense, covered by torn material that was once designer clothing._

_And then she looked into his eyes, fierce and golden, they pierced right through her like icy daggers._

_A snarling smirk crept upon the vampire's face. Fangs dripping in blood...Eric's blood._

"_Natalia..." It purred, stepping closer, pressing it's fangs to her neck..._

"Natalia...Nat, sweetie?"

A light shaking of her shoulder welcomed her back to reality. Raising her head off the arm of Alexx's old couch, Natalia looked up at the motherly doctor, seeing concern even in her drowsy state.

"Alexx? Wha...Alexx? What time is it?" She asked, running a hand through her already dishevelled hair.

"Just after five baby." The doctor's voice betrayed her worry as she took in the pale undertone to Natalia's skin and dark circles drooping beneath her eyes. Watching the younger woman sigh tiredly, Alexx felt her heart squeeze.

"Where did the quilt come from?" Natalia asked, pulling the thick material off of her, hazily recognising it from Alexx's living room.

"I brought it in during the night, you were shaking baby." Alexx explained sadly, spotting a stray strand of hair and stroking it back soothingly across Natalia's clammy forehead.

_I doubt it was from the cold,_ Natalia thought, shaking away the image of golden eyes and white fangs from her mind. Seeing her distress, Alexx sat down next to her, watching the lifeless body in the small bed mere feet away.

"He's going to be okay," she spoke lowly, "His bones are mended. I'm hopeful he'll wake up soon."

A weak attempt at a smile bubbled on Natalia's lips, falling into a frown as watery brown eyes looked over the shiny pink scars covering her lover's body.

"Now, do I get to check you over yet or are you gonna be stubborn?" Alexx challenged, sitting next to Natalia and looking her in the eye. Groaning, Natalia looked over from Eric to her surrogate mother, knowing she would persist till she gave in.

"Alexx, I'm fine." She answered defensively, earning a doubtful look. "Really!" she continued.

Holding up her gloved hands, Alexx sighed as she gave up. "Okay, okay but sweetie promise me you'll get some rest."

As Natalia indicated to the lumpy, old sofa, dark motherly eyes narrowed. "I mean some real rest, on a real bed and not cooped up in here."

"What about Eric?" Natalia asked, voice breaking slightly, "I need to be here for him."

Alexx felt her eyes water, "Baby I've got him. Now you need to take care of you too."

Natalia stifled a yawn as she spoke, "I'm okay-"

"Running towards a vampire doesn't scream _okay_ now does it?" Alexx challenged, disbelief in her tone. "Now, I don't know about you but that sounds crazy."

Despite earning a scolding look from the doctor, Natalia chuckled quietly.

"I guess I'm crazy then."

"Or just crazily in love."

Both Alexx and Natalia looked to the wooden doorway, relaxing when they only found a crossed-armed Yelina leaning against the post.

"How's he doing?" She asked, nodding sadly towards Eric's bed. Alexx rose from her seat, sparing Natalia from having to speak.

"Mending," she explained softly, walking along the Alpha-wolf's bed and tenderly rubbing his bandaged arm.

"And you?" The she-wolf directed towards Natalia, watching her wearily.

"I'm fine," Natalia answered, offering a grateful smile. "Thank you. If you and Jesse didn't show up when you did..."

Yelina frowned slightly, "A minute sooner and you wouldn't have that gash on your neck."

Subconsciously, Natalia raised a hand to her jugular, timidly touching the present from the golden-eyed vampire.

"A minute later and I wouldn't have a neck." She retorted, genuinely showing her gratitude to the wolves.

Yelina smiled back, though it quickly fell into a frown as she looked to her comatose leader. "Will he be okay for the bon fire?" she asked.

"Bon fire?" Natalia looked up questioningly, Alexx sharing her confusion.

The she-wolf nodded, "The pieces must be burned, its tradition." She explained softly, a tense smirk formed after the reference of vampires as _pieces_.

"But that can't happen in the village, can it?" Alexx questioned. The tribal community was built from wood, scrap material and greenery from the surrounding swamp lands.

_No place for a roaring fire,_ she thought, looking around her wooden shack.

Smiling, Yelina shook her head. "No, it'll be up by the old motorway, not too far from here."

Natalia saw the fear peak Alexx's eyes, knowing it was present in her own. Growing up under the doctor's wing, she knew that outside the village was a dangerous place.

She never knew how dangerous till last night.

_And Eric suffered the price..._

A soft, brass groan tore Natalia from her thoughts. Alexx and Yelina fell silent, the former leaving the room. "Let's give them a minute." she whispered, closing the door behind the she-wolf.

Natalia approached the bed slowly, releasing a breath she didn't realise she was hold as Eric Delko gradually opened his eyes. Two large pools of soft black instantly found hers, and he smiled.

So did she.

* * *

**Reviews make more Miami characters appear next chapter ;)**

**- Mel out ;D**


	4. Chapter III

**III**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

* * *

_Pale skinned, devilish brown locks, ravenous muscles were tense, covered by torn material that was once designer clothing._

_And then she looked into his eyes, fierce and golden, they pierced right through her like icy daggers._

"You cold?" Eric chuckled lightly, the vibrations passing through his bare, heated chest against her cheek. Without opening her eyes, Natalia shifted closer to the warmth, hoping it would chase away her recurring, chilling nightmare.

She cursed under her breath when it didn't.

_A snarling smirk crept upon the vampire's face. Fangs dripping in blood...Eric's blood._

"_Natalia..." It purred, stepping closer, pressing it's fangs to her neck..._

"Walter said he and Jessop chased them all the way to the town's border last night and- Nat, you listening?"

Shaking herself mentally, Natalia looked up from her position, instantly gazing into two of the most beautiful, concerned, brown eyes she had ever seen.

"You okay?" Eric asked again.

"Erm, yeah." She breathed, biting her lip in an attempt to hide her inner worry. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he murmured back, flexing his arms around her waist, relishing in the ease of the moment. Since waking, it had only taken the Alpha-wolf just over an hour to mend completely thanks to his rapid-healing werewolf genes.

Natalia nestled into his embrace, the top of her head resting perfectly into the crook of his neck like two puzzle pieces made to fit around each other. Her nightmare faded towards the back of her mind, only those haunting, golden eyes lingered in her conscious.

"So...I'm sorry all I heard was Walter. What were you saying?"

Feeling Eric's chuckles rush through her like electricity, Natalia couldn't help but grin too, his happiness powered her own.

"You know, most guys would worry if they say all that, and all their girl hears is another guy's name." He mused. Brass, bark-like laughs rumbling from his throat.

Leaning up to kiss his neck lightly, Natalia smirked, "You're not like most guys."

Eric smirked, tilting his head to look down at her, lips brushing softly against her head. "I know, I've got you." His murmured reply made her blush.

No matter how many times he said or showed it, Natalia still couldn't believe Eric loved her. It seemed unreal, like a fairytale – a world of happiness in an unforgiving war didn't seem possible.

_I'll never let it go though_, her heart voiced in her mind, _Eric deserves to be happy...I deserve to be happy..._

A shiver crept up her spine despite her efforts to fight it. It seemed her fairytale would forever be haunted by a monster in the shadows.

_A snarling smirk crept upon the vampire's face. Fangs dripping in blood...Eric's blood. And then she looked into his eyes, fierce and golden, they pierced right through her like icy daggers._

"_Natalia..." It purred, stepping closer, pressing it's fangs to her neck..._

"Natalia...what's wrong?" Eric's voice, lost of all humour, tore her from her frightening thoughts. Natalia could feel his worry cause his heart to beat faster, his muscles tensed protectively around her.

But she still couldn't forget that night. Her first encounter with a vampire since she was a child.

Her mother was killed last time...Eric was nearly killed this time...And if Jesse and Yelina hadn't made it in time..._She_ would have been the victim.

Another shiver ripped through her. She couldn't bear to think of what might of happened if the pack hadn't of saved her and Eric.

"Eric I..." She started, collecting her frantic thoughts and taking a deep breath. "I...I can't stop thinking about last night..."

Eric remained quiet, though Natalia could feel him tense as every word passed through her trembling lips. His jaw tightened against her head, his chest and shoulders expanded under her fingertips.

"Don't worry," he whispered soothingly, "That _thing _will never come near the tribe again-.." He stopped as he felt Natalia shake her head, long dark locks brushed against his skin.

"It's not that Eric...I'm worried about you." Her confession was whispered so low that without his heightened hearing, Eric wouldn't have heard it. On instinct, he held her closer; the need to protect his imprinte overrode any other thought.

"Last year...I nearly lost you to Marisol's killer." Natalia shuddered at the memory; lightening-like flashes of the terrible day attacked her mind.

According to Walter, the pack had stumbled across the vampire Lieutenant hunting with his mate and two others. During the fight, Eric was separated from the wolves and tried to take revenge against the Lieutenant alone.

It took two weeks for Eric to wake up. Unfortunately, the damage caused by Horatio Caine would be long-lasting.

"_I'm afraid it's not good news sweetie..." _Alexx's voice drifted through Natalia's mind, her closed eyes stinging with ghostly tears as the memory continued.

"_I don't know how to say this, but Eric...he...something's changed...he's changed."_

"_What do you mean 'changed'?" Natalia asked, eyes wide as realisation struck._

"_He's not the same...his personality, his traits...there all different now..."_

"_But he's okay right? Eric's going to be okay?" Natalia felt herself begging the motherly doctor rather than asking._

"_He should be, it's just..." Alexx struggled to answer, knowing her news would hurt her "daughter" greatly. With a heavy heart, the motherly doctor spoke again, cutting the thick silence with a shaky whisper. _

"_Eric won't be Eric anymore."_

Recovering from the heartbreaking memory, Natalia continued her confession to Eric, knowing he could always sense her distress and would want to know what troubles her.

"I just keep seeing _him_...and what _he_ did to you...to me..." As she spoke, her hand unconsciously travelled to her neck, fingertips brushing against the two marks left from the golden-eyed vampire from her nightmares.

Eric suppressed his instinctual growls at the mention of vampires, he moved whilst keeping his arms wrapped around Natalia. Sitting up though keeping their closeness, he lightly pressed his forehead to hers, warm brown eyes connected with a chocolate gaze of equal depth.

"Natalia..." His voice was soft as he said her name, though with an undertone of strength. He took both her hands in one of his own; the other cupped her chin delicately.

"No matter what happens, I _will _keep you safe. I promise."

Another wave of tears filled Natalia's eyes as she saw the sincerity and love in Eric's. Softly, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, a silent show of appreciation and affection.

Lying back down on the couch, pulling Natalia with him, Eric relaxed into his previous position. Natalia cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the cold, golden eyes glowing eerily in the back of her mind.

"_No matter what happens, I will keep you safe. I promise." _

Razor-sharp teeth appeared from the darkness under the golden eyes. They smiled evilly, as though cheerful Eric made that promise – another chance to attack the Alpha. Natalia frowned at the thought.

_That's exactly what I'm afraid of.  
_

* * *

_**Reviews will keep Eric from putting a shirt on ;)**_

**- Mel out ;D**


	5. Chapter IV

**IV**

**Rise From The Ashes**

* * *

The rising sun's rays were blocked by the growing pillar of choking black smoke. Every tribe member huddled close watching as piece by marble piece, the two dismembered vampires were consumed by the glowing fire. The sky was a gloomy blue; the elders expected a storm in the later day judging by the colossal grey clouds that crept towards the Everglades.

Suppressing a shiver, Walter Simmons-Delko stood strongly next to his brother, silently watching his tribe's reactions to the ceremonial burning. As the smoke swirled around their gathering, leaving them in an eerie darkness, the taller tribal wolf watched each illuminated face with care.

_There it is,_ he thought to himself, seeing the same emotion on each tan face, _they're afraid._

Slowly, he looked to his brother, making eye-contact.

_Should we be doing this? They're all scared._

Eric breathed deeply, holding Natalia closer to him as he contemplated his brother's suggestion.

_Its tradition Walter, _his mental reply was crisp like the early morning air. _The sun is up, we're safe out here._

_Eric's right,_ Jesse added, eyeing the two men from a short distance away. _It will raise their spirits, knowing that we're closer to winning this war._

By his side, Jessop nodded. _My dad's right Walter quit whining._ Receiving a dark look from the taller wolf, Jessop chuckled, grinning cheekily till two dimples appeared on his beige cheeks.

_Calm it boys, we're meant to be the responsible ones here, _Yelina voiced in, her scolding tone had a dry edge, _now I know that's difficult for you all but at least try...Walter..._

_Hey!_

_Enough,_ Eric growled, his mental tone, deeper due to the Alpha-enforcement behind it, showed his irritation. His command was followed by the scattered pack, who each silently returned to their soundless observations.

A cold breeze ripped through the tall Everglade greenery, bending the giant weeds and dry roots that surrounded the tribal gathering. As the heat of the towering fire was blown away from her, Natalia shivered, retreating deeper into Eric's arms.

Strangely, his embrace didn't soothe her like before. Despite being warm due to his constant high temperature, Eric's arms felt colder, stiffer, less comfortable to Natalia.

_Maybe because it's not 'Eric' holding you, _though she cursed the voice whispering from the back of her mind, Natalia could not silence it. _Alexx was right, he's changed, he's not the Eric you fell in love with..._

_He's something much colder..._

Grinding her teeth, Natalia turned away from the warm, bare chest of her lover and chose to watch the fire. Although the sight was unnerving for her, she found herself captivated by the dance of each ember. Wide, chocolate eyes watched with interest as the golden flames licked at the pale limbs, kissing them with a sharp crackle before consuming them completely.

It was horrifically beautiful.

Alexx looked from Natalia to the fire, chewing on her lip as watched the younger wolves throw in chunks of the two vampires. She spotted Kyle amongst the teens, the sight tugging at her heart.

_I lost my best friend to that monster,_ she thought, eyeing the female vampire's head as Kyle threw it into the fire. Her tearful eyes travelled back to Natalia, wondering what was going through the young woman's mind as her mother's killer was burned right before her eyes.

_My poor baby girl, hasn't seen that thing since she was seven..._

Alexx's heart felt like stone as she remembered the day clearly. Natalia's mother was her best friend; the news of her death hit the motherly doctor hard. It was the least she could do to take in the newly orphaned little girl and raise her like her own.

_Thank God she has Eric,_ Alexx smiled faintly as she watched the young couple, glad to see them safe and together happily. Her eyes then found Kyle and her lips fell into a saddened frown.

_The poor child, his mother suffered a faith worse than death...being bitten._

The maternal doctor shuttered at the thought. Though she didn't know Julia that well, to hear one of the tribe was changed into the very monsters they hated was horrifying.

_No wonder he became a wolf at sixteen...all that anger and grief must have triggered the gene early..._

_I wonder if he's relieved or disappointed that the female vampire wasn't Julia..._

Alexx hung her head lowly, trying to shake the darkened thoughts from her mind. Seeing her slight distress, Yelina shifted closed to the older woman.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, too low for anyone around them to hear. Alexx looked to the taller woman, offering a small, saddened smile.

"I am, but I'm worried about my baby there." She nodded towards Kyle; both women watching him silently stand next to the flames, his head bowed. "He's too young for this."

Yelina sighed; despite not disagreeing with Alexx she knew the age of innocence was long gone. "You may not think it, but he and Jessop still possess some purity. Somehow, the darkness of this all doesn't seem to affect them."

Alexx nodded, only slightly relieved. "And knowing his mother is now a vam...one of _them_? How does he deal with that? Knowing that one day he might have to _kill_ her?"

Yelina thought carefully, making sure not to expose her contemplation to Kyle or the other wolves. "Using an insight into his mind, it seems he's ready for that. To Kyle, Julia died the day she was bitten..." Though sharp, Yelina's voice showed her sympathy for the young boy's dilemma.

Alexx sighed, looking away from the fire to the glowing Everglade earth, watching the shine created by the swampy soil. As she thought of the injustice and cruelty of vampires, she noticed a small, pink scar on Yelina's forearm.

Her small gasp caught the she-wolf's attention. Warm brown eyes were quick to spot the motherly doctor's fixation.

"Only a scratch," she soothed, shrugging off Alexx's questioning stare. "I got the better of that blond leech, don't worry. We wolves heal quickly, remember."

Her attempted joke did nothing to squash the doctor's worries. "You still should have come to me." Alexx scolded, her maternal instincts getting the better of her.

"I thought you had more pressing matters at hand." Yelina's counter was followed by a heavy silence as slowly, both women turned to gaze at Eric.

"Will he ever be the same?" Yelina asked softly, thinking of the difference between her once fun-loving, warm friend to the now colder Alpha.

Alexx's eyes became watery again as she whispered a reply. "I hope so."

Cringing as his heightened hearing picked up on the motherly doctor's conversation, Walter frowned as he watched his brother. Though similar to his own, the taller wolf doubted his eyes could hold the same icy stare as Eric's.

He seemed so different to the brother he grew up with, grew up looking up to as a role model. As Eric made the transformation whilst Walter was only ten, the younger Delko brother spent every minute he could learning the ways of the wolf from his brother in hopes that he would someday make the pack.

A small smile bubbled on his lips as he gazed into the fire, a memory appearing within the glowing orange and gold. Although 12 years old, the flashback materialized as clear as the cinders that floated around him.

"_I'm gonna be a wolf some day. Defender of the tribe, hero to the ladies."_

_Sitting by his side on the river bank, 13-year-old Natalia Boa Vista could barely contain her laughter. The glare from her best friend only fuelled her hilarity._

"_Oh come on Walter," she gasped out, "You can barely beat __**me **__at tug-of-war!"_

"_You don't play tug-of-war with vampires." He mumbled his retort lowly as he reached towards the swamp water, smirking slyly before ripping a large hand through the shimmering surface and splashing his best friend._

_Recovering from the shock with a small squeal, Natalia stared at the chuckling teen, wide eyes soon narrowing into revengeful slits._

_Walter was quick to his feet, "Oh I know that look, I'm out!" Turning on his heel, he ran across the shallow stream and into the vegetation. Seconds later, he could hear her following him._

"_You know I'm faster than you too!" she called to him, closing the distance with every swift step._

"_Oh yeah...Damn it!" Walter panted out as he continued to run, knowing by the advancing rustling of reeds that Natalia was only a few feet behind him. Suddenly, the only splashing was of his own two feet through the swamp water. Stopping, the 15-year-old listened carefully, unable to detect his friend moving anywhere in the undergrowth._

"_Nat?" He called out lowly, straining to see any movement in the thick vegetation. "BV, where'd you go?" Slowly, he turned around, creeping back the way he came, expecting Natalia to jump out at him any moment._

_A low growl travelled across the murky water, sending a tingle up the young boy's spine. Jolting then freezing on the spot, Walter looked around him franticly._

"_Na-Na-Nat?" _

_Another low, menacing snarl emerged from the reeds. The sharp, snap-like sound seemed to be moving, circling him._

_Like a hunter would do to his prey._

_The crunching of dry shrubs and snapping of twigs approached from the left. Instinct kicked in, adrenaline filled Walter's veins as panic thudded loudly in his ears. _

"_Awwwww DAMN!"_

_He shrieked and screamed as he ran, desperate for one of the pack to come and save him. His chaser was closing in, the rustling sounded like two sets of feet, instantly forming a horrific image of two vampires in the young Walter's mind._

"_VAMP ATTACK! VAMP ATTACK!" _

_Leaping out of the damp vegetation, two vice-like hands seized Walter by the shoulders, dragging him down into the murky waters with a splash._

_Over the sounds of his own struggles, the young, panicking boy heard a filmier laugh._

"_Eric, you're gonna give him a heart attack!"_

_Gawping and spluttering widely, Walter grunted as the large weight disappeared. He scarpered quickly to his feet, finding the tall muscle-bound figure that had attacked him._

"_Eric! Man what the hell?" His annoyance only fuelled Eric and Natalia's laughter. Struggling to breathe, Natalia barely managed to speak to the shaking teen._

"_Oh Walter," she teased playfully, "Defender of the tribe, hero to the ladies!"_

_Walter glowered, "Well there wasn't a lady around." He retorted defensively, though both he and Natalia knew it wasn't him being nasty. The embarrassment inflamed roughly on the young boy's cheeks. His narrowed eyes quickly turned on his chuckling brother._

"_Hey, I know your her imprinter and all, but what happened to bros before-"_

"_I__** dare**__ you to finish that." Natalia growled out at her friend. Walter fell silent immediately, stepping upside his brother as the Alpha led them out of the vegetation. Leaning forward, he looked across Eric and smirked at his best friend._

"_Still, if that was a real vamp, you'd be a goner BV." _

_Mimicking Walter, Natalia leaned forward, beaming brightly. "No I wouldn't, I can out run you any day." She finished her retort by cheekily sticking her tongue out._

"_Yea but everybody knows they prefer girl's blood." Walter challenged, earning a shocked look._

"_Do not." Natalia sounded worried as she shook her head. _

"_Do too." Walter sang with a smirk._

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Doesn't matter if they do," Eric spoke matter-of-factly, ending the argument. Softly, he looked to the young girl, offering a smile. "I'll keep you safe Nat."_

_Falling a step behind, Walter crossed his broad arms across his chest. "What about me?"_

"_You?" Eric asked, glancing over his shoulder and smirking wickedly, "Oh you're gonna have to run faster brother."_

_Frozen still as he watched his brother and best friend continued to walk through the Everglades, Walter grinned knowingly whilst his tan brow burrowed._

"_Role model my ass!"_

Walter sighed as the memory faded, finding himself once again surrounded by thick smoke and fearful faces.

_Those were the days,_ he mused to himself, chuckling silently. _Back when Eric viewed Nat just as a little sister and BV just had a crush._

Looking at the couple now, the optimistic wolf found himself unusually disheartened. The contrast between his happier childhood and current life seemed too great to be realistic.

_It all changed after Marisol, _he reflected, feeling a slight squeeze of his heart as he thought of his late sister.

_BV's like my lil sister now...always was,_ shaking his head, Walter looked back to Eric and Natalia. Noticing how close they were raised his fallen hopes.

_Maybe the old bro's in there somewhere after all._

* * *

**Liking it so far, everyone? I think most of the characters have being introduced at this stage, so if there's any confusion please let me know (I have the backgrounds of the characters typed up and they're just a PM away :D)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Mel out**


	6. Chapter V

**V**

**When Lightening Strikes**

* * *

The pillars of smoke became thicker as the burning continued. By the time the female vampire's last limb was thrown into the hungry flames, the entire Miami morning sky was blocked from their sights; storm clouds brewed and collided amongst the smokey vapours, an occasional streak of white tore through the grey and black sky.

_A storm_, Jesse's wolf-instincts told him, _a very, very bad storm is coming._

Looking up at the unusually dark sky, Jesse awaited the sun's delayed appearance nervously.

_Those leeches can only attack at night, in the shadows..._

_Cowardly bastards._

The night had always made Jesse uneasy; his father had raised him to fear the shadows that hid their enemy. Darkness is home to the monsters; a philosophy Jesse adopted after making his transformation.

That's why he abandoned the pack all those years ago. After meeting his soul-mate, Jesse knew that Esme was in danger as long as they were in the dark and vampire-inhabited Miami. Fuelled by his love and protectiveness of his imprint and infant son, Jesse moved to LA – a supposed vampire-free haven.

_If only those rumours were true, _Jesse thought, clenching his fists as he gazed at the sky, _then you'd still be here Esme..._

Although he was successful in saving his son, Jesse lost his beloved to a ruthless vampire in LA those 8 long years ago. Crestfallen, he looked to his right, treasuring the young man that stood safely by his side.

_You're all I've got left Jessop, _he thought, making sure to keep his inner suffering to himself. Though tricky to control, some of the older wolves, including Jesse, could control their telepathy, only sharing the thoughts they wanted to among the pack.

_I'd never force this burden onto anyone, not even my worst enemy..._

Clicking his tongue silently, Jesse reconsidered his previous reflection.

_Well...there is one..._

_Frank Tripp._

A low growl bubbled in the pit of Jesse's stomach, though went unnoticed by the surrounding tribal members. The mere name of his wife's killer always angered the wolf-man till he was dangerously close to exploding into his other self.

Shaking the vengeful thoughts that accompanied that name, Jesse chose to distract himself by looking at each of the pack scattered around the fire.

Jessop stood silently by his side, deep in thought. Kyle was still throwing pieces into the fire, a sheen coat of sweat covering his skin from his efforts. Walter seemed to be mimicking Jesse, looking from face to face in hopes of diverting himself from his own worries.

_How's it working out for you, big man?_

Walter turned to look at Jesse sharply, grimacing slightly.

_Not good, everybody's all doom and gloom. Look, Travers, gloom, Suzie, doom, Tara, gloom..._

Jesse looked at each tribe member Walter mentioned, chuckling slightly despite himself.

_And which one are you? _He questioned smartly, _Doom or Gloom?_

Slowly, two thick eyebrows lowered over dark brown eyes.

_Can it, Cardoza._

Giving Walter a wiry grin, Jesse turned to continue his exploration of his pack. As his eyes rested on Eric and Natalia his heart squeezed, both out of happiness for the couple and his remembrance of the woman who should be there in his arms.

Shaking the saddening thoughts, he looked away from his Alpha, fixing his gaze on a different pack member instead.

Yelina Salas.

Though he couldn't explain it, not even to himself, Jesse felt a deep connection with the she-wolf. Whether it was her fierce determination or compassion, Yelina was his closest fellow wolf. On countless occasions, he's saved her life and vice versa.

_Specially yesterday, _he thought, _if Yelina didn't stop that blond leech from killing me, we would have never got to Eric and Boa Vista..._

As he continued his detailed examination of the she-wolf's demeanour, Jesse noticed a small scar on her tan forearm.

_She got hurt? _He wondered to himself, _Why didn't she say?_

Sniggering to himself, Jesse knew the answer before he had even finished his thought.

_Gotta admire the girl's strength._

Turning slyly away from her conversation with Alexx, Yelina looked Jesse in the eye, offering a small smile.

_I heard that._

Jesse found himself smiling too, _I meant for you to._

_Of course you did._

By his side, Jessop remained oblivious to his father's silent banter with Yelina, his attention fixated on a small family standing across the bonfire from him. The young son held tightly onto his father's hand, watching the flames with an innocent curiosity.

By the father's side, his wife held onto his other hand, painfully reminding the young wolf of his once happy past. Despite the horror and fearful atmosphere surrounding the tribe, the mysterious father seemed content, happy with his life.

Jessop glanced to left, frowning slightly.

_Papa deserves that again, _he thought to himself. Hearing him, Jesse turned to face his son, offering a small smile and a thankful nod.

_Thanks son..._

Jessop smiled brightly, earning a few curious looks from the tribal crowd. Peeling his eyes from the glowing fire, Eric saw the grinning father and son and found himself failing to smile.

Although his eyes were on the duo, the Alpha wolf found himself obsessed with flames. Resting his chin softly on Natalia's head and holding her close, Eric shifted his detached stare back to the glowing gold and orange, determined to watch the male vampire burn.

_The bastard's lucky he's already dead, _he thought to himself, growling mentally.

_Any of those beasts that try touching my Nat deserve a slow death..._

Tightening his grip around Natalia's waist, Eric watched as Kyle and the other teens of the tribe threw the male vampire's limbs into the fire, his eyes focusing on the last piece in the young werewolf's hands.

The decapitated head of Tim Speedle.

With a animalistic grunt, Kyle tossed the head into the licking flames, a harsh hiss admitted as the horrific face disappeared into the orange and gold blur. Above, the sky unleashed a stroke of lightening to tear through the darkness, followed by a colossal rumble of thunder.

Seconds later, an uproar of hissing and snarls erupted in the nearby swamp reeds. Leaping into the air, five pale figures struck the camp as swift and as deadly as the raging lightening above.

* * *

**Que the action scene, it's about to go down! ;D Stick around, the plot will only thicken from here on out :D**

**- Mel out **


	7. Chapter VI

**VI**

**The Rush Of Rainfall**

* * *

Thunder roared as screams of terror filled the dark morning skies. Rain began to fall heavily, extinguishing the bonfire within short seconds.

Left in solid darkness, the Miamian tribal members ran for their lives in a panic, their shrieks and cries were only overshadowed by the rush of rainfall surrounding them, and the sounds of approaching doom.

Snapping, snarling and growling...The vampires were advancing faster than the storm's strokes of lightening.

Natalia froze, stunned by the sight. The five approaching figures were ghostly pale; their steps were soundless, swift and elegant, if fear wasn't present in her veins, she would have called them angels.

_Angels of Death, _her mind screamed. In a blink of an eye, Eric pulled her behind him with a feral growl, his eyes trained on the vampire Lieutenant, Horatio Caine. Vengeance instantly plagued his mind, clouding his judgement.

"Jessop!" He barked out, charging towards the coven. "Kyle! Protect the tribe!" Giving one last command, Eric leaped into the smokey air like a swim diver, shuddering mid-step till he became a blur.

With a powerful roar, the tall, tan Alpha disappeared. A larger, black-coated wolf took his place; dagger-like claws tore into the soggy earth in the direction of the attacking vampires, narrowed black eyes targeting their red-haired leader.

"BV! Get outa here!" Walter's shout snapped Natalia out of her fear-induced hesitation.

Following his brother into the thick of the fighting and blood-shed, the younger Delko quickly shifted, changing into a snarling, large russet wolf. His jagged incisors instantly found the exposed arm of Ivan Sarnoff. With a screech of pain, the Russian quickly swung a clenched fist into Walter's furry chest.

The resulting pained howl was echoed by another clash of thunder above.

Instincts kicking-in, Natalia took in the chaos surrounding her. Yelina and Jesse had joined Eric and Walter in the fight against four of the vampires, each werewolf singularly taking one of the attackers and slyly diverting them from the fleeing tribe.

_There!_

Seeing a gap through the battles that would lead the tribe to safety, Natalia stumbled towards Jessop and Kyle, the heavy rainfall almost blinding her. The two wolves had herded the confused and panicked tribe together, both teens unsure of what to do next.

"Kyle!" Natalia shouted to the smaller, leaner golden, wolf. Wide blue eyes darted to her instantly, a slight head tilt silently asking her for help.

"Over there! There's an exit! Get everybody back to the camp!" Following her rushed shout, Natalia pointed towards the narrow path that led into the undergrowth. Kyle followed her hand, seeing the clearing and nodded.

Giving a quick bark to Jessop and sharing the plan, the two positioned themselves on either side of the tribe, Natalia hastily leading them to the safe path and stopping just at the reeds, signalling everyone through.

"Come on, everyone back to the camp! Keep running!"

The tribe anxiously ran into the undergrowth, disappearing into safety, Jessop and Kyle flanking. The taller, beige wolf searched desperately for his father but failed.

The wolves and vampires had disappeared into the vegetation, taking their fighting away from the tribe. Using his mind's eye, he found himself looking through Yelina's eyes, running alongside Jesse and Walter as they chased a blond haired female vampire and two males away from the Everglades.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Jessop continued to guide people on route.

_Dave, Tara, Suzie, Travers, Valera,_ each filmier face that passed her provided only a slight ease in her worry. Natalia, knowing that she was helping protect her family, felt a sudden rush of fear as she noticed there was one face missing.

_Wait..._

_Oh God no!_

_Alexx! Where's Alexx?_

* * *

Running soundlessly, Horatio Caine leapt into the dim Miami morning sky, effortlessly landing atop of an old towering office building. Frank, Calleigh and Ivan were quick to follow; standing by the Lieutenant's side and turning back to look at the Everglade outskirts.

"They're retreating." Ivan comment seemed obvious as the lurking figures left in the vegetation soon disappeared.

"What the hell happened out there?" Frank snarled, stabbing a glistening and blood stained hand towards the vast greenery that the wolves chased them from. "Where was backup?"

Horatio remained silent, trying to answer Frank's question himself.

_Ron and Julia...They were meant to attack from the opposite side...Where are they?_

A burning anger bubbled beneath the Lieutenant's surface. Fiery fury was hidden behind dark shades and a cold, unreadable expression.

Frank huffed angrily, "Knowing those two, they skipped off for a quick-"

"Frank!" Calleigh cut the Southerner off mid-sentence, a look of worry present in her golden gaze. Stepping closer to her, Horatio gently touched her slightly sparkling arm, concern suddenly shaping his features.

"Ryan," she breathed, looked back out to the Everglades, "Where's Ryan?"

Dread gripped the Lieutenant's mind as he followed her gaze, knowing his missing companion was alone and behind enemy territory. In the city, rays of sunshine began to break through the stormy, cloud-covered sky, but Horatio knew his solider would still be surrounded by darkness out in the Miamian outskirts.

_God speed, son._

"Horatio...do you think they got him?"

Turning to face his beloved, the Lieutenant saw the anguish swimming in Calleigh's golden gaze. Although the petite Southern beauty was the most compassionate being he'd ever met, Horatio knew Ryan, Calleigh and Tim were close friends; to lose Ryan so close after losing Speed would destroy her.

The Lieutenant growled fiercely at the thought.

"Not a chance." He answered, honesty ringing in his voice. "Ryan is our best fighter." He reminded her, earning a small, reassured smile. Despite himself, Horatio found himself smiling as well.

"Wolfe-slayer will annihilate those vermin." Ivan spat, grimacing as the sun appeared from behind the clouds, "We should return to the lab."

Horatio nodded, taking one last look at the wild greenery as Frank and Ivan led the way in the direction of their lair. Calleigh stood by his side, their thoughts in unison.

_Come home safe, Ryan._

* * *

Stumbling through the wet, visor-like vegetation, Alexx Woods tried to catch her breath. The humid, storm air weighed heavily on her lungs, hyperventilation was becoming an increasing risk.

_I have to keep going,_ she told herself, slowly continuing through the undergrowth. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off, uncloaking the doctor's mind and logical thoughts.

_Why did I run away from the tribe? _

Shaking her head tiredly, Alexx knew the answer. As the vampires attacked, a small, crying child was separated from his parents. Maternal instincts kicked in, leading Alexx to run to the child's aid and carry him away from the fighting.

Just as Alexx had reunited the child with his mother, a pale, golden eyed brunette vampire had appeared, targeting her. Without thinking, she had ran for her life, into the swampy undergrowth.

_Alone_, she thought, looking around her. The dark stormy-clouds gave the impression of midnight; darkness hovered over the Everglades, an eerie silence echoing across the waters.

_Oh God I hope I'm alone._

Straining to hear of any surrounding movement, Alexx felt only slightly relieved that the only sounds she heard where her own. Wading through the knee-high murky waters, the motherly doctor froze.

_Was that...a growl?_

Breath hitching, the doctor's wide brown eyes darted left and right, desperate to find the source of crunching vegetation, and low, inhuman snarls. The looming, almost silent footsteps were approaching quickly.

_Oh please, let this be a nightmare!_

The horror of reality dawned on Alexx, the surreal dread she felt was similar to the feeling of suddenly being awaken from a beautiful dream into a dreary reality.

_But this isn't a dream,_ Alexx swallowed thickly, _this is a living nightmare!_

The last of the separating reeds gave way to a pale, familiar figure. Tousled brown hair shined slightly with beads of rain, golden eyes were wide and animalistic. Peach lips spread tightly into a sadistic smile, revealing two rows of razor-sharp, pearls of death.

The vampire stepped out of the undergrowth, approaching Alexx like a hunter would to his prey. Stumbling away from certain death, she fell backwards, now an easy target for him.

"Alexx!...Alexx!"

Easily recognising the nearby voice that searched for her, Alexx noticed the sudden change in the vampire's demeanour. His snarling features that once showed a craving for her blood changed into a calculating frown. Sharply, his piercing stare returned to her, an evil grin taken hold of his angelically pale face.

The prey was now the bait; two birds, one stone.

Alexx knew what the look meant and felt a fresh wave of panic rush like cold water through her veins.

_Oh God, no Natalia baby, run!_

* * *

**Reviews give Alexx a vampire-repellent shield ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	8. Chapter VII

**VII**

**Crimson Rain**

* * *

Struggling against the thick Everglades jungle of reeds and bush as well as the blinding, heavy rain and prevailing winds, Natalia Boa Vista felt hopeless as she searched fruitlessly for her missing friend.

"Alexx!"

"Alexx! Can you hear me? Alexx!"

The storm raged overhead, her cries lost in the collisions of thunder above. The harsh breeze swept soaked stands of hair across her face like a blinding mask. Pushing the heavy locks out of her eyes, Natalia tried calling out to her mother again.

"Alexx! Alexx! Are you here? Alexx!"

A flash of lightening illuminated the stormy sky; enlighten the dark undergrowth for a split second. Using this advantage, Natalia quickly scanned through the thick, long grass and reeds, finding nothing but the lights reflection across the water.

_Wait!_

Ripples caused by movement travelled across the swampy waters to her knees. Slowly walking through the murky torrent, Natalia pushed the last of the thick vegetation finding Alexx on the ground on the opposite side of the small clearing.

_Oh God_, _no, no, no! _

The pale, ferocious figure that haunted her every thought for the past week was now standing ten feet away, hovering over Alexx, poised like a gun ready to kill.

"Natalia run!"

Alexx's voice barely registered in her mind, her attention focused solely on the monster grinning wickedly at her. He turned back to the motherly doctor, arm raised in the air, fingers curled like claws ready to strike through her jugular.

Before she could think, Natalia's hand was searching through the murky water, desperately clutching a small, sharp rock from the riverbed. Fuelled by adrenaline, the stone left her hand hastily, crumbling on contact with the vampire's left temple.

With a sharp head turn, two golden eyes stared at her, burning with anger. A snarl escaped from clenched, grinding teeth. Slowly, the vampire's burrowed brow lifted, his gaze dropping to her hand.

Recovering from the panic, Natalia discovered a stinging sensation burning on her left palm. On closer inspection, she discovered an inch long cut from the rock. The two beads of crimson oozed down her wrist were watched carefully by the frozen vampire.

Slowly, she raised her wide-eyed stare from her hand, locking eyes with the hungry, snarling monster. Realisation kicked in as he stepped away from Alexx, his head tilting curiously, his snarls growing more menacing as he approached her.

"Nat, baby run!"

Alexx's plea helped her to recover from the nerve-freezing horror. Survival instincts overrode her logic and without hesitation Natalia turned and ran back into the undergrowth, fighting against the tall greenery and knee-high water.

Smirking at the thought of playing cat-and-mouse, the vampire gave her a second's head start before following her, easily cutting through the vegetation. The scent of fear and blood drove his instincts into overdrive, venom already coating his fangs in preparation.

Bloodlust clouded his mind, burning hot hunger flushed through his ash-dry veins as he drew nearer and nearer to his prey.

_Keep running!_ Despite the ache spreading throughout her body, Natalia knew stopping meant certain death. She was surprised that the vampire hadn't caught her yet, though the thought didn't last long in her fear-shaken mind.

_He's playing games,_ she realised, ice cold horror shooting through her, _sick, sick games!_

Fighting against the waters that slowed her every step, Natalia suddenly became aware of a lack of noise around her. In the distance, Alexx's voice called out for her, desperate and pleading.

_Can't answer back...It'd put Alexx at risk..._

Straining to hear any sound, Natalia wondered if she actually managed to escape the vampire. It seemed too soon, too foolish to hope, but the panicked young woman found herself thanking God she was still alive.

_Maybe...maybe he gave up..._

Shaking herself mentally, Natalia was careful to examine the surrounding undergrowth, wearily of every movement or shadow.

_Easy girl, _she warned herself, _it could be a trick...false sense of security..._

A twig snap from the left made her jump, wide brown eyes instantly searching for the threat. Another small crunch of foliage echoed from her right, the sudden realisation made Natalia freeze with terror.

He was circling...like a lion would walk around its prey, readying to pounce.

Taking a subconscious step backwards away from the source of the noise, Natalia jumped as she collided with something colder than the swamp water, harder than any stone, shuddering as low growls erupted from the creature's chest.

Spinning around, her gasp was lost as a cold, vice-like hand clasped over her lips. Another steel arm locked around her waist, entrapping her in an inescapable grasp. Glassy golden eyes pierced through her own, freezing her soul with horror with a mixed, intense gaze of bloodlust and sadism.

Suddenly, like a flash of lightening, a hidden interest appeared in his narrowed eyes, curiosity shaping his palely angelic features.

_What is he-?_

Before Natalia could fathom what had caused the change, a cold hand slid down from her jaw to her neck, cutting her air supply and sending her into a panicked darkness.

* * *

**Scientific studies prove reviews make writer's giggle like schoolgirls and put a smile on their face as they rush off to write the next chapter :)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	9. Chapter VIII

**VIII**

**Frozen With Fear**

* * *

_Where...am I?_

Darkness surrounded her no matter where she looked, thick and heavy across her closed eyelids. Insentient flowed heavily through her mind, pulling her control of her limbs under the waters of unconsciousness. Every attempt to open her eyes was futile, her eyelids only lasting seconds before thick lashes clashed down like powerful tidal waves.

_Swamp...Storm...Lightening..._

_Can't breathe...Drowning...Darkness_

_Carried in pale arms...Silk shirt...Brown hair..._

_Glass walls...Coldness...Golden eyes..._

Through the muting waters, Natalia heard a small groan, the voice sounded familiar.

_Was that...me?_

Strange, alien voices travelled across the deep waters of her consciousness. Natalia quickly identified as at least two separate people, a man and woman talking.

"_Calleigh...I think she's waking, we should go get Ryan." _The first voice was defiantly male; low, fast and emotionless. His words flowed out of her mind as quickly as they had entered, except for the two unfamiliar names.

"_I don't know Tom; three of us here might overwhelm the poor thing."_ The second voice opposed the first; higher-pitched and held a sincere compassion. Natalia could detect a Southern accent peaking within the perfectly bell-like, soft tone.

_If the male is Tom...and the female's named Calleigh...then who's this Ryan they're talking about?_

The growing confusion only created a horrible headache in the unconscious brunette's mind. The once peaceful waters rebelled, becoming raging waves that thrashed harshly against her skull.

Another pained groan registered in Natalia's mind, though this time she was sure it was her own. The two voices fell silent.

As her hearing improved, she also felt the action reverberate from her own lips. Slowly, as her other senses began to return, Natalia tried to piece together where exactly she was.

The surface beneath her was cold, stealing what little body heat the icy air left. Investigating further slyly with her fingertips, Natalia added _hard_ and _smooth _to her analysing.

_Steel,_ she concluded.

"_I'll have to evaluate her when she's coherent...afterwards I'll inform Mr. Wolfe." _The male – _Tom_, she corrected herself - spoke again, a matter-of-factly tone present in his voice.

"_Okay. Be careful Tom. Humans are simple creatures, you might scare her."_

Natalia's confusion increased as light chuckling overwhelmed her senses. Calleigh's voice drifted away from her, but didn't leave the room.

_Did she make a joke? ...About humans? _

Uncertainty quickly turned to horror as Natalia realised who these 'Tom' and 'Calleigh' were. Eyes shooting open as she bolted upwards into a sitting position, Natalia found herself staring into two sets of inhuman eyes; the gold and crimson of their irises petrified her.

_Vampires!_

* * *

Beams of sunlight began to penetrate the stormy clouds; the last of wisp of bonfire smoke had finally cleared the Everglades. Despite the golden rays of purified heat falling over her, Alexx Woods couldn't suppress the shivers that trembled throughout her body.

_My Baby Girl, oh my poor Baby Girl!_

By her side, guiding the dazed motherly doctor out of the thick vegetation, Walter felt the first stinging tears break through his shock. His body moved on autopilot, one arm protectively around Alexx's shoulders while the other pushed the reeds and plant-life out of their path. His mind felt disconnected to his limbs, clouded with worry over the heart-rending news the doctor had told him minutes earlier.

_BV...No, not BV..._

_How do I tell Eric that she's probably dea-...gone?_

As they moved, neither spoke a word; horror and guilt weighing down heavily on their hearts. The heat of the sun on his bare shoulders did nothing to soothe the icy fear rushing through his veins. Worried thoughts consumed Walter's mind, a familiar voice ghosted in his ear.

_Help! Somebody help me!_

His strong barrier began to crumble as Natalia's voice called out to him. A single tear escaped despite his attempts. Secretly, Walter wiped it away, thankful his break went unnoticed by a sobbing Alexx.

_Walter please! Help me!_

His head hung, _I wish I could..._ As he closed his eyes, allowing his back-of-his-hand knowledge, Walter willed the voices away, noticing how they blended into the playful sounds of a childhood memory. The surrounding swamp waters became the wooden floors and walls of Alexx's hut, the motherly doctor's sobs faded; as did the pleading voices in his head.

_Help! Walter help me! Please!_

"_Walter...can you please, __**please**__ help me with this French homework?" Glaring at the textbook on her lap, 15 year-old Natalia Boa Vista pleaded into the kitchen, hearing the refrigerator open and close._

_Sighing, Walter approached, leaning over the brunette's shoulder and placing her soda on the table. Reading the page in seconds whilst sipping his drink, the 17 year old teen shook his head._

"_BV, they're verbs. How can you __**not **__understand this?" His chuckling earned a narrowed eyed glare. The term 'If-Looks-Could-Kill' seemed to apply._

"_French is hard." She muttered defensively, closing the book in defeat and tossing it on the table. _

_Walter snorted over his soda can, sliding into the opposition seat, "Says the girl who learned fluent Spanish in just two weeks."_

_Natalia shrugged, smirking slightly. "I'm a Latina at heart, sue me." _

_Walter lowered an eyebrow, sliding the book back towards her. "I will, after you finish your homework – which frankly at this rate, you'll be another two weeks doing!"_

_Eyeing the textbook like it was poisonous, Natalia grimaced due to his continuous teasing, grudgingly pulling the book towards her._

"_Besa mi culo."_

_Walter instantly stopped laughing, "Okay, I don't know what you said but it's probably rude, right?"_

_Natalia feigned to be insulted, "You always assume the worst of me, don't you?"_

_Both of Walter's eyebrows rose, matching a growing, surprised grin. "Hey, I'm not the one who said they needed the class's only French dictionary for homework...and use it to look up Jackas-"_

_Natalia rolled her eyes, "How was I supposed to know Ms. Donner would understand me?"_

_Walter mimicked her eye roll, "Well...she is your French teacher..." His stating the obvious earned another silent glare._

"_Basier ma cul." She muttered, pulling the book onto her lap. Walter smirked back._

"_I believe you mean '__Baiser mon cul' Mon Amie__."_

_Natalia quickly recovered from her confused look, shrugging it off as she refocused on her work._

"_Tu hermano,__demasiado grande."_

Fresh tears leaked down Walter's grimacing cheeks, though he didn't bother to fight them anymore. Alexx seemed oblivious to the approaching civilization, lost in her own anguish. The first of the village's huts were coming into view, the grieving wails and cries of the tribe only added to Walter's misery.

He knew his news, would only cause more heartbreak among the tribe; but the greatest victim of this tragedy would be his brother. Swallowing thickly, Walter passed through the crowds of shaken, crying people, finding the pack assembled outside Alexx's hut.

"Walter! Alexx! What happened?" Jesse voiced the pack's concerns, Eric's eyes instantly finding his brother's teary gaze. Worried, he put a hand on the taller wolf's shoulder, snapping him out of his daze.

"Walter…?" The Alpha's doubting whisper crushed his heart, but Walter knew he had to tell his brother the news – he'd figure it out eventually.

"Eric...it's about Nat..."

* * *

**They'd make the cutest family ever! Agree?**

Thanks so much for all the support so far everyone, I'll update as soon as possible :)

**- Mel out :D**


End file.
